


An Apology Worthy of Her

by lapdancesforlucifer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apologies, Eric is a surfer, F/M, Ghosting People, He's a dick, but more importantly, gap years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapdancesforlucifer/pseuds/lapdancesforlucifer
Summary: Eric returns from eighteen months in Australia and feels the need to apologise to the girl he stood up.
Relationships: Eric Washington/Solis Harrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	An Apology Worthy of Her

Swallowing his nerves, Eric steps out from the plane and grips his bag straps tight. He’s not looking forward to facing his mistakes, for sure, but it’s nice to finally come home to his family and his home country. California feels a hell of a lot colder than Sydney, where the tarmac would burn his feet every time he left the house. He makes his way through customs easily, having shipped his board back a few days prior. Once past customs, Aurora is the first familiar face he sees, as she comes hurtling towards him for a hug. 

“Hey, blondie,” he says as he squeezes her, lifting her from the ground. She’s gotten taller since she’d waved goodbye to him as a fourteen year old, and her freckles are disappearing, but she’s definitely the same brat he left a year ago. “Is everyone else here?” He asks, and she nods, though it’s not necessary as the remainder of the Washington-Harrison clan comes in to view. 

At the front of the pack are his parents, who smother him in kisses and general affection; they’re followed by his own gaggle of siblings and the majority of the Harrison children, who come for their own hugs and complicated handshakes; Luna Harrison is cold towards him, ever the protective older sister as she offers him little more than a distant, but polite kiss to the cheek; behind her though, is the person he’s been running from all this time. Solis shows him the smallest smile, though she keeps her distance from him. Before he can speak to her, fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness, his mother sweeps in, “come on, Eric, don’t you want to go home?” 

Still jetlagged and underprepared, he allows her to steer him in to the car, which he’s grateful to be sharing with only his parents and youngest sister. Laura and Thomas both take the opportunity to drown him in questions but he only answers about half of them in between checking his phone and feigning interest in the passing buildings on the California highway. Thirty minutes pass before they pull up outside the Washington family home, where Vega is already waiting with their camera to film his homecoming, grinning widely. He climbs out of the car and gives them a wave, allowing them to film around him as they wish. 

Their YouTube channel has actually taken off substantially while he’s been gone and, though he suspects it’s aided by their parents’ and his own existing fame, he’s really proud of them for creating it themself – and their regular attempts at embarrassing and pranking the other Harringtons certainly doesn’t hurt. One thing that does hurt, though, is the knowledge Ryan provided him with that he too will become one of their victims now he’s back in California. 

They continue to film throughout the night, and the tension between him and Solis is palpable the entire time – even if they are sat on opposing sides of the room and play on different teams. He bides his time, though, and waits for everyone to retire for the night before he says anything. His parents leave first, followed by the triplets who still have a bedtime enforced on them. Luna, Leo and Vega follow Jasmine and Eugene upstairs, having already called dibs on rooming with them, an hour or so later, but they’re not left alone until Ryan and Orion finally go to bed in the early hours. 

Not a minute passes before moves across the room and falls to his knees in front of her. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, glancing up at her. Tears cloud his eyes as he takes her hands in his. Pale skin becomes wrapped in tan, for just a moment, before she pulls her hands away and laughs dryly. 

“For what? For ghosting me on prom and leaving me to dance with Ryan while you hooked up with a random girl? Or for leaving for a year and a half after that and coming back looking like a Greek God?” she asks, leaning away from him fully. Her legs come to curl underneath her, removing herself from him even further. 

“Both, I guess. I shouldn’t have gone without saying anything, but I feel like Greek God is a bit of an overstatement,” he chuckles and reaches back out for her, but she still doesn’t give. 

“You’ll have to do better than that, E,” she says and raises her eyebrows, “you broke my heart.” 

“Sol, I fucked up, big time. I shouldn’t have left you at prom and I definitely shouldn’t have left without apologising. You were the only person I thought of while I was gone. I wrote you tons of letters, but nothing was worthy of you. You were worth too much for one shitty letter. You deserved better,” he replies, holding in a breath. His heart skips more than a few beats as he waits for her answer, expecting it to arrive in the form of a slap to the face. Instead, two soft hands cup his jaw and pull him up to kiss him sweetly. 

“You owe me the best sex of my life for this, Washington,” she mutters, giggling when he growls in her ear and grips under her thighs to pull her in to his arms., 

“You’re on, Harrison,” he says and nips at her earlobes. She wraps her legs around his waist, giving him access to grab at her ass as he carries her to his bedroom. Thankfully, she’s distracted enough by biting and sucking at his neck for him to need to bother warning her to duck as they walk through doorways. He throws her on to his bed and immediately covers her body with his own, fingers hooking in to the waist band of her skirt. “Let’s do this, angel.”


End file.
